A Double Wedding
by Valarie
Summary: When it's the 10th year thing for there school what will happen? Will everyone come? Will they be on speaking teams with eachother? Will there be love again? Chapter 9 UP!
1. Default Chapter

A Double Wedding   
  
Highlights: (you have to read this to know what is going on)   
  
High school years Val and Tyler were dating but separated when they went to   
collage.   
  
Tyler: Became a big time pediatric surgeon and moved to Washington DC. Never  
married and no kids, and still good friends with Hank.   
  
Val: Became a perdition and moved to Tampa Bay FL. Divorced and has a four   
year old girl named T.C. And still good friends with Caitie they talked on  
the phone everyday.   
  
Caitie: Got pregnant by Jamie and had a miscarriage cause she got drunk and  
was in a bad car crash.   
  
Jamie: After serving his time as an EMT decided to leave and not stay as a  
EMT and moved with his family to NY and still very mad at Caitie over what   
had happened. He is now a Paramedic.   
  
Caitie: Moved to Maine and became a writer, until she heard the news from   
Val about how abusive her husband had became to her and there daughter so   
she moved down there and they got the ass thrown in jail. They ended up   
getting an apartment in Bradon FL. with Val's daughter T.C.   
  
Hank: Became a DR. in the emergency room in a hospital in IA until the   
transfer to Washington DC to the same hospital where Tyler was at and they   
became best friends again.   
  
Brooke: Still in kingsport and is soon to take over Alex's job. Brooke is   
married to Nick and has an new born baby people on the way, a girl which   
there thinking of naming, Alex.   
  
PRESENT DAY:   
  
T.C.: "Auntie Caitie, Auntie Caitie, it's time to get up or we will be late  
for school."   
  
Caitie: Where's Val, I mean your mom?   
  
T.C.: She's already at work, come on, come on....   
  
A/N: New born baby people means just a new born baby. Please r/r.  
  



	2. chapter two

A Double Wedding   
  
Chapter Two:  
  
  
While getting up and making breakfast, Caitie told T.C. to get the mail. T.C. found a very colorful blue envelope   
and opened it, it happened to be a 10 year reunion of Kingsport school. T.C. comes back in the Apt. When Caitie   
looks at the clock she throws the letters down on the table and they rush out. Caitie drops off T.C. at preschool   
and drops her news paper story off at her work place and did her normal everyday arons. When she leaves   
Bradons mall someone crashes into her. She gets out without even looking at the guy that hit her and starts   
yelling and cursing at him. She stops when she realizes that it's Jamie. She starts to give him a hug when he says,   
"Hey lady I think we should exchange numbers and stuff."  
  
  
Caitie totally surprised says, "Yeah sure."  
  
  
Gets his number, and gets in her car and starts to believe that she's mad but then she starts to cry thinking at   
either that wasn't Jamie or that whe mind was playing tricks on her or that was him and he still blames her for what  
happened almost ten years ago, and he couldn't even admit he knew her. Anyway she wanted to forget or erase   
this day, especially what happens next.  
  
  
A/N: Sorry so short but there's more. I just want to say thanks to Caitie for making this a really good story. Hi I'm   
Caite and I thank Val for typing this whole story up.   



	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three   
  
Just then Caitie get a call on her cell phone. It was Val very very very   
excited.   
  
Caitie- Wait wait, you have to slow down and tell me what is making you so   
happy."   
  
Val- Didn't you read the mail?"   
  
"No Why?"   
  
"We got an invitation to kingsport's 10th reunion, I can't wait"   
  
"Val, there is a reason why I didn't go to the first one and I'm not going   
to this one. I mean what if he's there."   
  
"What if he's not? You'll be missing a totally perfect night."   
  
"What if Tyler's there. What will you do then?"   
  
"And what if he's not, I'm not going to miss a totally perfect night on a   
chance that my old boyfriend might be there and neither should you."   
  
"Well at least your old boyfriend doesn't hate you and blame you for   
something that happened even though it was my fault."   
  
  
"You can't keep drowning in the past, please come with me, please."   
  
"Alright I'll go, but if I see him there, I'm leaving."   
  
"Fine, fine."   
  
Caitie gets home and sees the house clean and perfectly organized and dinner   
already. Caitie thinking only about what happened earlier didn't notice that   
T.C. was calling her. Until Val screamed her name and said, "Caitie, are you   
alright? Did something happen.?"   
  
"I just got in an little accident."   
  
"Are you sure your ok?"   
  
"Yeah but I could of sworn I knew who it was."   
  
"Who?"   
  
"I don't even want to think about it."   
  
While sitting down eating Val suddenly says, "You know were going to have to   
make some plans, I'll call my travel agent and get the tickets and we can   
stay with Brooke and go to the reunion, but I think tomorrow we should go   
shopping for dresses."   
  
"Oh yeah I can't wait."   
  
The next day they go out and take T.C. with them and look around and end up   
getting T.C. some clothes and toys, Val a light blue spaghetti strap dress   
that fits her perfectly and Caitie a black dress. When they get to Brooke's   
they all hug and say how much they missed each other and they remembered old   
times and planed for the days ahead of them. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four   
  
Coming in the dance Caitie heads straight for the bathroom leaving Val all alone by the door. Val   
pulling her finger (because she is nerves) someone taps her on the shoulder and she turns around and  
sees Tyler Connell. They hug and go to a table and talk about what they have been up to. Val of   
course never mentions her ex-husband or her daughter. Tyler sees Hank and says,   
  
"I have to go but save me a dance, okay?"   
  
"Okay deal, but only if it's a slow one."   
  
"Deal, bye"   
  
"Bye"   
  
Val gets up and goes to find Caitie sitting at a table drinking champion. Val sits down and right when   
she does someone comes up and tapes her on the shoulder. She turns around and sees 'Lean Dean   
the Rebound Machine'. He says, "You want to dance?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
So she gets up and and starts to dance and sees Tyler looking at them and she looks over at him and  
gives him a look of desperation. Then Tyler comes over and cuts in and Val thanks him over and   
over again. The song ends a couple of minutes later and Val sees Caitie at the table looking totally   
depressed and tells Tyler, "I'll see you later."   
  
"Okay, but you still owe me a full dance."   
  
Val goes to sit down at the table and a few minutes later Tyler comes over to them both and says,   
"This is getting really boring"   
  
Caitie- It's getting boring? It's been boring.   
  
Val- Well than why don't we leave and go back to the hotel room and catch up on old times?   
  
Tyler- Ok but you still owe me a full dance   
  
Just then a slow song comes on, but not really recognized. Tyler stands up, puts his hand out to Val   
and asks her to dance. Val stands up and takes Tyler's hand and they head out to the floor. They are  
standing about a foot apart from each other, Val pulling her finger thinking how much this song remind  
ers her of Tyler and her in high school. Then the line   
  
When you touch me like this   
and hold me like that.....   
  
Val puts her arms around Tyler's neck and Tyler puts his arms around Val's waist. Val puts her head   
on is shoulder, remembering how much they both loved being with each other. Then At the line   
  
But you were history with the slamming of the door.....   
  
Tyler lifts his head and says, "Why did we ever break up?"   
  
Val- Because of the fight we had over Caitie and Jamie, you took Jamie's side and I took Caitie's   
and after graduation we just didn't speak again, expect for a few letters saying 'hey how are you'   
  
Tyler- I'm so sorry for the whole thing, I wish we never would of had that fight.   
  
Val- Yeah me too but were friends again right?   
  
Tyler- Defiantly.   
  
If you touch me like this   
If I kiss you like that....   
  
Just then Tyler sweeps his hand down Val's face, Val kisses him on the check.   
  
It was gone with the wind....   
  
Val puts her head back on Tyler's shoulder and they keep dancing.   
  
A/N: The song don't belong to me, it's C.D.'s It's All Coming Back To Me. Please r/r  



	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five   
  
There sitting at Val and Caitie's hotel room talking about old times of the squad and stuff like that.   
Val gets up and says, "Caitie, Tyler want anything to drink?"   
  
Caitie- Yes   
  
Tyler- Sure what you got?   
  
Val- Soda, beer, water, juice....   
  
Caitie- Beer, I need a beer   
  
Val gets up and grabs two beers, gives one to Caitie and puts one down for herself, "What do you   
want Tyler?"   
  
Tyler- I'll have a beer too.   
  
She hands him hers and gets another for her. A couple of minutes later she gets up again and goes to   
the bathroom. Someone knocks at the door so Tyler gets up and answers it, "Brooke..." Gives her a  
hug, "Is that your little girl?"   
  
Brooke- No, but I do have a little girl named Alex.   
  
Tyler- Really?   
  
Brooke- Yeah look I have to go talk to you later.   
  
Tyler- Later.   
  
Caitie takes T.C. (the little girl) and goes in to tuck her into bed. Val comes back out and says to   
Tyler, "Where's Caitie?"   
  
Tyler- She went to tuck a little girl in bed.   
  
Val- Oh ok i'll be right back   
  
Val goes into the room and Caitie came back out and sits back down.   
  
Tyler- Is that your little girl?   
  
Caitie- N... I mean Val didn't tell you?   
  
Tyler- Tell me what?   
  
Caitie- You'll have to ask her when she comes out and oh look who it is now, I think i'm going to go   
down and see how late the pool is open till bye.   
  
Tyler- Okay, so who's little girl is that?   
  
Val- If I tell you that, it might take all night.   
  
Just than T.C. comes out running yelling, "Mommy, mommy..." And gives Val a hug.   
  
Val- Tyler, i'll be right back.   
  
She goes to tuck her back in and someone bangs on the door, Tyler opens the door and Caitie came   
in yelling about how stupid the man at the desk was, at how the vending machine wouldn't work and   
that the pools close at 8:00 and how stupid males are she finally calmed down and said to Tyler, So   
did Val tell you the story?"   
  
Tyler- No she said it would take all night.   
  
Caitie- Oh well, I'll tell you, Val is going to take awhile reading T.C. a book and getting her asleep.   
  
Tyler- Do you think she would mind?   
  
Caitie- Even if she would i'll still tell you anyways. Ok after graduation Val moved to Florida to   
become some sort of a doctor and I moved to Maine to be a writer, but we still were best friends.   
After collage Val thought she fell in love and got married. And after T.C. was born her husband   
started abusing her, when I finally heard about it, two years later, I moved down there and got that   
guy in jail. Then we moved into a different part of Florida and decided to become room mates. And   
that's to make a long story short.   
  
Tyler- Wow, I had no idea. She looks like she's doing pretty good now.   
  
Caitie- Yeah well she's pretty strong or at least most of the time she pretends to be.   
  
Val comes back out now with another beer and sits back down.   
  
Tyler- Val, Caitie told me what happened....   
  
Val- Do you have to tell the whole world my problems?   
  
Caitie- I'm sorry gesh.   
  
Val- Look we need to get to sleep, we have an early flight to go back.   
  
Caitie- Are you still plaining on taking T.C. to disney world for her birthday?   
  
Val- Yeah but I don't know when yet.   
  
Tyler- You know, if you guys could go any day after the 5th i'd love to go with you, if you don't   
mind.   
  
Caitie- The best day for me would be the 9th.   
  
Tyler- That would be good for me, that is if you even want me to go.   
  
Val- Of course we want you to go, the more, the merrier.   
  
Caitie- Great just great, no really but just great. Wait today is the 4th so anytime after the 5th means   
you can go tomorrow?   
  
Tyler- Yeah I have to go down to Florida tomorrow for a meeting of some sort.   
  
Val- Where in Florida?   
  
Tyler- Tampa Bay   
  
Val- Wow that's where we live.   
  
Caitie- Great so were all going to Disney World? Oh no stop staring at her this is not going to be like   
in high school is it? Both of you liking each other but not admitting it.   
  
Val- Caitie can you leave us alone for a minute?   
  
Caitie- Fine, I still have a fight to finish in the lobby.   
  
A/N: Well what you think so far? Please r/r and tell me.   



	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
  
Tyler- I'm glad were alone, I kind of got something I want to tell you. I haven't stopped thinking   
about you. About the fact that i'm still in love with you. Everything reminds me of you and how much   
I miss you. I haven't been in any real relationships because I can't find the person who is as perfect as  
you, because you are the only perfect one.  
  
Val- I love you too, but after what happened I thought that you hated me and to be able to forget the   
fact that I love you I married the first guy I could to try and forget you but I couldn't, I can't, I love   
you.   
  
Before Val was able to finish her line she looked up and seen Tyler right next to her and they kissed.   
Just than Caitie rushed in and said, "Val bad news."  
  
Val- What happened to your eye?  
  
Caitie- Not much, got in a fight with the lobby dude and were being kicked out like now.  
  
Val- Caitie, remember we looked three are no other places in kingsport because of the thing.  
  
Tyler- Why don't you guys just stay with me, i also got a joint room.  
  
Val- You sure.  
  
Caitie- Well we kind of have no choice, the police are coming and i'm not getting arrested. Thank   
god we didn't unpack.  
  
Caitie grabs the two suit cases. Val gets T.C. Val and T.C. ride with Tyler and Caitie follows them.   
They walk in his hotel room and Val says, "Who sleeps where?"  
  
Tyler- While why don't you three girls take the bigger room.   
  
Val- Alright, but I still want to keep talking, Caitie you think you can put T.C. to bed for me?  
  
Caitie- Yeah but don't ask me to go to the lobby again."  
  
Caitie and T.C. fall asleep and Tyler and Val are talking and end up falling asleep on Tyler's bed. The  
next morning T.C. runs in and jumps on the bed and says, "Mommy, mommy auntie Caitie said if you  
don't get up now then were going to miss our flight, who's that?"  
  
Val- You remember Tyler from last night?"  
  
"Not really, but can I jump on him anyways?"  
  
Val- No I think I can get him up, thanks anyways."  
  
Caitie comes out and says, "Looks like you too had an interesting night, but trust me I don't want to   
hear about it."  
  
Val gets Tyler up and they get ready and catch there flight.  



	7. chapter seven

Ch. 7 of Double Wedding  
  
They are all walking into Caitie's and Val's apartment and T.C. grabs Tyler's arm and says, "Come with   
me Connell, I want to show you my room."  
  
Val's says, "It's Tyler, dear."  
  
Tyler turns around and says, "What?"  
  
"Not that kind of dear. dear."  
  
Caitie gets sick of listening to them and says, "So you staying here or leaving? You leaving right,   
please."  
  
Val looks over at Tyler than back at Caitie, "Well his meeting is really close to hear and there would be   
no point in him getting a room in a hotel but it's is up to him."  
  
Tyler looks over at Val and smiles, "i'll stay if it's not that big of incavence."  
  
Caitie goes to walk out but turns around, "Oh it is trust me." and walks out.  
  
Val looks at her than back at him, "Don't worry about it, you can stay okay?"  
  
"Okay, fine. Where should I sleep."  
  
"The couch is a comfy pull-out-bed."  
  
"Ok."  
  
T.C. comes running in the room, "Mommy, Connell, can we watch a movie, I wanna watch The Little   
Mermaid Two?"  
  
Tyler looks over at Val and says, "Sounds like fun."  
  
Val looks at T.C. "Well."  
  
T.C cuts in, "Come on Mommy, my bed time isn't for two more hours."  
  
Val looks up at Tyler and he nods at her, "Okay, alright, fine."  
  
During the movie T.C. falls asleep on Tyler's lap and Val falls alseep over on Tyler's shoulder. Tyler   
puts T.C to bed and Val in bed and when Val is in bed she grabes Tyler's arm and says, "Can you stay   
here until I fall asleep?"  
  
So Tyler sits on Val's bed with his arm around her.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
In Caitie's room  
  
The alarm rings at 7:15  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
She gets up and starts running around. Goes in Val's room to find a pair of sizzors to cut a string on her   
shirt, while looking in all of Val's room and yelling at Val to gt up she's going to be late. She finally relizes  
that Tyler was there when she was looking under Val's bed.   
  
Caitie finally getting fed up, pulls out the water bottle,offen used to wake Val up, and sprays water on her  
face and says, "First up, good morning, second, your going to be late and third, did you have a nice  
night?" Looking over at a still sleeping Tyler.  
  
"Oh he must of fallen alseep when I asked him to stay here til I did."  
  
"Right, I totally believe you, not."  
  
7:45  
  
"Alright Caitie, I'm leaving."  
  
"What about sleeping, what ever you call that thing?"  
  
"Be nice, , his meeting isn't until 3:00 so let him sleep."  
  
"So who is taking T.C. are you or I." (how you say am i am ? bare with me it's 3:00 am so)  
  
I'll just take her on my way, you acually going to work today?"  
  
"Yeah, they want to hear my proposal for the new page. I also have to meet with the publusher."  
  
"Oh okay see you later bye."  
  
"Bye, bye T.C."  
  
"Bye auntie Caitie."  
  
8:10  
  
Tyler walks in the kitchen and notices no one is there but Caitie, "Where is everybody?"  
  
"OH Val's at work, and T.C. at daycare."  
  
"What about you?'  
  
"I'm leaving in about ten minutes. Val said for you to just relax and stay as long as you need to, go where   
you need to and come back. She left her work phone and cell number in case of an real emerncy and only   
a real emerncy. I left mine too. Well i'm off to work. Hate ya, see you later."  
  
"Right later."  
  
About an hour later Tyler decides to call Val and see if they could meet for lunch.  
  
"Yeah please come over now, my receptinest canceled all my appoinments cause she thought I wouldn't   
be back until tomorrow so I have nothing to do and I would love to see you."  
  
Tiffaney, Val's friend and receptinent, said, after Val got off the phone, "So who was that?"  
  
"No one, only Tyler."  
  
"You mean the only man you ever loved?"  
  
"Don't start this."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Well to make a long story short, we meet at the renioun, went to talk and got kicked out of the hotel."  
  
"What..."  
  
"Caitie's fault."  
  
"Could of figured that."  
  
"Don't start Tiff."  
  
"I wasn't. So what happened, you guys together?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"I would say that, so give me details, did he kiss you, he loves you what? What?"  
  
"I'll talk to you later, I have to go, Hey Tyler."  
  
"Hey Val.."  
  
Tiff interupts, "So your not going to introduce me?"  
  
Val rolls her eyes, "Tiffaney this is Tyler, Tyler this is Tiffaney."  
  
Tiff looks at Tyler and says, "It's good to finally meet you."  
  
He looks at her with a questioning look on his face, "Finally?"  
  
"Yeah with as much as Val talks about you, I fell like I know you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Val gets feed up, "Tyler let's go PLEASE." Grabs his arm and pulls.  
  
Tiff, yells out, "I'm looking forward to details, all the details tomorrow."  
  
"Sorry but were are going to Disney World tomorrow."  
  
"Fine, but i'm calling you tonight."  
  
"I'm sure you will."  
  
AT LUNCH  
  
Tyler finally breaks the silence, "So we are going to disney tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah, so does T.C. have any idea yet."  
  
"Nope, she is going to have so much fun."  
  
"I hope we will too."  
  
"Oh i'm sure we will."  
  
"Val, they grow up so fast."  
  
A/N: Well? sorry it took so long to get out. First ff wasn't working, than not to many reviews, so I tell   
you what, how about reviewing my storys and i'll post more to them? Deal? good lol  
So what did you think, good bad the worst what? any ideas? Well this was writing by me and Caitie, but   
soon I think it will just be me unless Caitie you can hang again, i don't know what's what but anyways   
e-mail me girl ttyl. Love ya all bye love Val 


	8. THE NIGHTMARE

A/N: Well here's another chapter. I hope you like it and don't forget to REVIEW!!:)  
  
  
Disclaim: Well, I still don't owe anything. You would think I should be aloud to just for one day, My birthday. But the day is here and I don't. What a shame. Though if I did, I'd have to take Jamie for today:) (may24th) i'm late posting:(  
  
  
Double Wedding Chapter 8: The Nightmare  
  
  
"Yeah I know they do."  
  
  
Val and Tyler ordered their food and ate. After they ate, they went out dancing, having the best time they'd had in ages. They headed home after dancing. When they walked in the door, they heard TC screaming. "Caitie, what's going on?" Val asked in a panic.  
  
  
"She's having a nightmare, or something, and I can't get her up."  
  
  
Val ran out of the room and into TC's room and got her up. From the living room, Tyler and Caitie could hear what was being said between Val and TC.  
  
  
"TC, what's wrong?" Val was worried about her daughter.  
  
  
"I-I-It was h-him, mom-mommy. It was him," TC replied, crying.  
  
  
"Who?"  
  
  
"D-Daddy. It was Daddy. He got out of jail, and came here..and..."  
  
  
"TC," Val begain to pace back and forth, "He can't get out. And he won't find us."  
  
  
"But..Mommy.."  
  
  
"TC. Please, just go to bed. Nothing is going to happen. You need your rest, tomorrow is a big day." Val didn't fell like fighting with her daughter all night long.  
  
  
"My birfday, I be 5." TC grinned, showing her two fronth teeth, that were missing.  
  
  
"That's right, now go to sleep."  
  
  
"Otay, night mommy. I love you."  
  
  
"I love you too TC." Val kissed TC, covered her up, and shut off the lights. Then she headed out back to the living room.  
  
  
Once Val was in the living room, she sat down on the couch, next to Tyler.  
  
  
"So, Val. How is TC?" Caitie asked.  
  
  
"She'll be fine."  
  
  
"How are you?" Tyler asked.  
  
  
"I'm fin-I'm fine."  
  
  
"Oh come on.." But Val interrupted Caitie, before she could go on any farther, "I'm fine, ok? I just want to be alone right now." And with that Val got up and walked to her room.  
  
  
"Do you think she'll be ok?" Tyler asked, once Val closed her door.  
  
  
"I don't know. Sometimes, she is. And sometimes, she isn't. Like if TC has a nightmare, Val might have one. I guess we will just have to wait, and find out."  
  
  
"Do you think I should talk to her?" Tyler was worried about Val. And TC.  
  
  
"No. Not right now. I'm off to go to bed. We have to be up in five hours, to get down there, before they open."  
  
  
"Ok, goodnight, Caitie." Tyler got some blankets, and made his bed on the couch.  
  
  
Just as Tyler lay down, TC came running out of her room. "Hiya Connell."  
  
  
"Hey, TC. Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
  
"I had bad dream. Can I stay with you till I fall asleep?"  
  
  
"Ok. But what about your mom?"  
  
  
"She sleeping. I don't want to wake her up."  
  
  
"Ok, come on." TC climbed up beside Tyler and cuddled next to him. "What was the dream about?"  
  
  
"My daddy," TC told him.  
  
  
"What happened?"  
  
  
"I had a dream, on the time he hurt my mommy, bad."  
  
  
"How bad?" Tyler asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
  
"I was upstairs, when he came home one night, drunk. Mommy was just downstairs watching TV, waiting for him to come home. He hurt her bad, they didn't know I was upstairs watching. After a while he left, and I ran downstairs to see if Mommy was ok. But she wasn't. She was bleeding all over. I ran to the phone and called 911 and then I called Caitie. They didn't think she was going to make it...." But TC didn't get to finish.  
  
  
"TC, what are you doing up? And not in bed?" Val asked coming out of her room, hearing what TC was saying.  
  
  
"I had bad dream. You were sleeping and Connell wasn't."  
  
  
"Ok. Fine," Val said. She started to head back in her room but Tyler stopped her. "Hey Val, wait. Do you want to stay with us and talk?"  
  
  
Val smiled. "Sure." She climbed up on the other side of Tyler.  
  
  
After a couple of minutes, TC was sleeping and Tyler turned over to Val, "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean for her to tell all of that to me. I just asked about a dream."  
  
  
"It's ok," Val told Tyler. "She can get to talk a lot, and sometimes, she doesn't know when to stop."  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
Val put her head on Tyler's chest, as he put his arm around her and the other around TC and soon they both fell asleep.  
  
  
A/N: I hoped you liked it. Please let me know if you're still interested in the story or what. I'll try to post, more soon, and try to get caught up on my other stories to. Like always, any ideas are welcome:) Please don't forget to review on your way out. 


	9. Chapter 9: Surprises

A/N: Here is chapter nine of this story. I hope you like it. And remember I don't have a beta reader or spell check. So if you would like to become a 'beta reader' please e-mail me at Thanks!

Disclaim: Don't owe same ol same ol.

A Double Wedding Chapter Nine: Surprises

Two hours later Tyler woke up and realized it was three more hours until they all had to start waking up. He carried TC back into her bed and than Val into hers. After 20 minutes of trying to go back to sleep, he realized that he couldn't. He got up and walked into the kitchen and started making a pot of coffee.

As he was pouring his cup he heard someone walking in, "Hey same some for me." He looked over and saw Caitie.

"Here." Tyler handed her his cup and got a new one for him, "Have you heard from Jamie?" He asked her hoping she wouldn't get mad.

"No. I thought I saw him the other day though." Caitie told him the story, "Have you talked to him?"

"Yeah I saw him about three weeks ago."

"How is he? What is he doing? Is he married? Any kids? Girlfriend? Anything?"

"Wow! Slow down. No he's not married. No girlfriend, no kids, nothing, but his job. He said that after you and him...he never really dated. He still misses you..."

Just than his cell phone rang. He looked at his caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tyler, did you go to the reunion?"

Tyler got up and started walking around. "Yeah man for awhile anyways. Met up with Val and Caitie and we left and went back to their hotel." Tyler told him the story of being kicked out and going to his hotel, he didn't mention TC though.

"Oh. How is Caitie doing?"

"Good. Pretty much anyway...She misses you."

"Oh, well I miss her too. Hey listen...I was talking to Brooke the other day...And she said Val had a daughter. Is that right?"

"Yeah. She's turning 5 today and were all going to Disney World."

"Even Caitie?"

"Yeah."

"What time you going?"

"As soon as they open. Were leaving here in about an hour or so."

"Oh Sweet! I'm right by there. I will have to swing by and surprise her. Get it? Surprise?"

"Yeah, man I got it. Where you at now?"

" Tampa Bay. Why you are you guys at?"

" Tampa Bay. Did you happen to have a car accident the other day?"

"Yeah and that lady I...looked familiar."

"Yeah. I knew it. It was Caitie." Tyler started to laugh.

"Oh man, I knew it. I'm dead."

"Well, I gotta run and start getting ready. We'll see you there. Bye man."

"Ok bye. Thanks." Jamie was smiling. He would finale be able to see his true love again.

Tyler hung up and walked back into the kitchen and sat down across from Caitie again.

"So what you and Val going to do after you leave?"

"Don't tell her, but I think I'm going to put in for a transfer."

"That's great." Caitie rolled her eyes.

"Caitie...why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't!"

"You're not acting like you don't."

"Sorry, I don't know. I really don't hate you though."

"Oh Ok. So about Val's ex...Did you ever see anything?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah. I got here and was upstairs...Wait, you got to promise you won't tell Val that I'm telling you this..."

"Ok. I promise"

"Good. Anyways, her ex didn't know I was going to be here. Val had made dinner for him and had it all ready for when he got here. Because if it wasn't, she would get it. Anyways, she made Tacos and the works. TC had just gotten back from school, Daycare whatever you want to call it. As soon as he walked in the door you could smell beer. TC had a picture she had drawn for him at daycare and ran up to give it to him. He pushed her down onto the floor and ended up breaking her arm. Val started yelling at him and trying to get to TC and he wouldn't let her. He kept hitting her for crying and told her to go upstairs that he would deal with her later. She did and she came up to me. We called the police right than. Well, TC was in the room and I seen everything he did to her before the cops got there, and let's just say...it wasn't pretty."

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

"Well, he grabbed her and pushed her onto the steps. She landed like on the 7th step and he went up to it and kicked her down. And than stated yelling about the food and everything being cold and he threw her up against the wall. She fell on the ground and he started kicking her and everything. He went to get a beer and came back and just kept it up. Finale the cops showed up and seen him kicking her and arrested him and called the ambulance to take Val and TC. Val was uncurious and died once and was in the hospital for a month."

"Wow. I had no idea."

"Yeah now many people now do. That's why we moved down here. No one knows. TC doesn't talk about him and got real upset one time when she had a friend over and she had asked where her daddy was. TC just said that he died. That's what she tells everyone."

"Dang. How long is he in for?"

"They gave him three years. Ugg it makes me so mad. He should have gotten more. So he can get out in 1 more year.

Tyler looked down at his watch, "Well, I guess it's time to get them up."

"Yeah, just don't forget. Not a word!"

"Ok." Tyler got up and walked into Val's room. He walked over to the bed. He couldn't believe anyone would want to hurt her. He made a silent vow to protect her the rest of his life, "Hey Val..Time to get up!" Tyler shooke her a little.

"HUH?" Val rolled over and opened her eyes and seen Tyler and smiled.

"It's time to get up and get ready." Tyler told her.

They got up and everything into the car and Tyler drove first with Val in the front sleeping, Caitie behind her working on a story and TC next to her sleeping. She never woke up.

A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me. If you have any ideas for further down the road please let me know. Thanks. And remember no beta reader and no spell check so cut me some slack. Please. Now REVIEW HAHAHA. Valarie


End file.
